To get to work each morning, Ashley takes a bike 4.9 kilometers and a train 4.79 kilometers. How many kilometers is Ashley's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on train = total distance. ${4}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ Ashley travels 9.69 kilometers in total.